Some Like You
by hannerbananer
Summary: Turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away.
1. Chapter 1

"Mel!"

"Oomf!"

"Abs, you have you get off!"

"Sorry Mel," The overly excitable scientist apologized, offering a hand to the petite dark auburn haired woman on the floor.

"It's alright," Melissa said softly, taking Abby's hand and pulling herself up off the floor. After dusting off imaginary dust, she took a glance around the building that her escort had brought her to. Cubicles, phones constantly ringing from the neighboring desks, and a wall with pictures of criminals were just a few of the first things she had noticed right off the bat.

"Where is everybody?" Melissa asked, noticing that she and the gothic forensic scientist were the only ones who were currently in what was referred to as the bull pen.

Abby shrugged, taking a seat at her boss's desk and kicking her feet up, leaning back in the chair. "Beats me," She spoke. "I'm sure if you wait long enough they'll be here."

"Is that still Tony's desk?" Melissa asked, hinting towards the rather clean work space that sat kitty corner from where Abby was seated.

"Yep, that's his."

Melissa nodded and wandered over, taking in a view of his home away from home. Random post-it notes lined the side of his computer screen with things like 'chineese food' and a phone number. She placed her fingers on the edge of the desk, showing off the obvious contrast between her manicured nails and the dull grey desk top.

_"__Tony, what are you doing?" She asked, looking up from her paperwork that she needed to fill out when she felt a pair of eyes attempting to see right through her clothes._

"Staring a beautiful woman?" He answered in complete seriousness.

_"__Gibbs wouldn't like that," She retorted, shifting her eyes back down to the ugly white forms that needed to be completed._

_Tony chuckled. "But he isn't here right now, is he?"_

_She set down her pen next to the stack of papers in a manila folder. She'd regret not filling them out later._

_"__And just what are you suggesting?" She asked rather playfully, raising her brow at him._

_"__Go out with me."_

_"__Excuse me?"_

_He shook his head. "I didn't mean like that. I meant as friends…. For a couple drinks."_

_"__Tony…."_

"C'mon Mel, it's just a few drinks."

_She sighed, looking down at the papers staring back at her. _

_"__Alright, fine," She said closing the folder and placing it in a drawer underneath her desk. She stood up, reaching for her coat on the rack behind her. "Just a couple of drinks…. As friends…" She reminded him, gulping the last part of the sentence down her throat._


	2. Chapter 2

"So how have you been?" Abby asked from across the way.

"Oh, uhm, fine. I've been fine."

"You don't look fine," She said with concern. "You look…."

"Lost?" A male voice called from near the elevators.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted, jumping out of his chair and standing up next to his desk.

The silver haired man stopped in front of Melissa with fresh hot coffee in his hand. There was an exchange of looks, slight head tilting, and eyes that said everything that needed to be said out loud.

"It's nice to see you again Mel," He said softly, dismissing himself from their private conversation and stepping over to Abby.

"Where's Tony and McGee?" Abby asked, noticing the lacking members from the group.

"Garage."

Abby nodded. "Oh. Well, I found the link that we had been looking for between the mud on the Petty Officer's collar and our killer."

Melissa began to fade Abby's rant about how the killer had dragged the body and how their original crime scene was tampered with to the back of her mind, focusing her attention back on Tony's desk where she still stood.

A half smile began to form on her lips when she saw a small photo of the two of them together around Christmas last year taped to a pencil holder near the back side of his computer.

_"Just one picture," She whined. She had been begging all night for a picture of them together, but he kept denying her each time._

"I don't get why you want one so bad," He groaned, avoiding the camera yet again. "Why not live in the moment?"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "You don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"It's our first Christmas together! We need to remember this moment"

Tony tapped the side of his temple with his index finger. "I've already got it captured right here."

"Just one," She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

He cocked his head to the side, looking over at his girlfriend. To him, she looked absolutely adorable when she got mad. She pretended to pout even more, making her practically irresistible to him.

"Fine," He said giving in to her wants. "One picture."

"Thank you."

"Gibbs, can you take it for us?" She asked, seeing as he was the first person to walk by.

"Sure," He answered, jerking his head to the left which seemed to be a signal for something unclear to Melissa.

While she and Tony got themselves situated in front of the small Christmas tree that had been set up in Ducky's home, the rest of the team joined them as well. This seemed odd since all she wanted was one picture. It wasn't a big deal for everyone to be in the same room for it.

"On the count of three," Gibbs announced. "One… two…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tony said, getting up from his spot next to Melissa near the Christmas tree.

"Oh come on Tony," She complained. "Don't do this now!"

Next thing she knew, her hands were being clasped over her gaping mouth as Tony knelt before her on one knee, holding open a small black velvet box containing a silver band and a sparkling diamond.

"Marry me Melissa?"

Her eyes stung as she tried to hold back the tears with all of her might, shaking her head in response to his proposal; everyone began to cheer in the room for the couple.

"Three," Gibbs said softly, smiling as he captured the moment on to the digital camera's memory card. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Mel, why don't you come down with me to my lab?" Abby suggested, hearing the elevator bell ring, signaling that the doors were about to open.

She stood there, nearly frozen in time, unable to move a muscle in her body. Yesterday was the time of her life, and now, now it was gone. All of it.

She blinked, coming to grips with reality once again. She had made the mistake and now she was paying the price.

"Mel?" Abby called out.

The dark haired beauty turned her head, revealing the sadness that was present in her eyes. "What?"

Foot steps began to shake the floor as they neared the bull pen. Without any hesitation, Abby yanked on Melissa's arm, dragging her down to the basement where she worked.

"Boss we found-" He stopped midsentence as he watched the tiny framed, dark haired girl disappear around the corner.

"Tony?" Tim said, trying to pull him back to the real world so that he could finish his sentence, but he just stood there staring at the empty space that lead to the elevators to the basement.

Annoyed his him, McGee took charge and finished Tony's sentence. "We found Petty Officer's wife, boss."

"And?"

McGee sighed. "And she's claiming to have not seen him since they're divorce."

"Well, get on it McGee! I want to know why this guy ended up dead in a bus yard if _ex_ wife says she didn't do it!"

As Tim rushed over to his computer to check out the case, Tony remained standing, almost frozen in time and unable to move his body. His eyes remained focused on the hallway where he saw the woman disappear.

"Boss?"

"What Tony?"

"Was that…?"

"Yeah."

"She's here?"

"Yeah."

"W-Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Can I…?"

"No."

"But—"

"She'll come when she's ready."

_The pale light from the moon peaked through the curtains, illuminating their skin, reflecting off its surface._

Her breath was heavy as he hastily moved to undo the back clasp of her bra, eager to expose her to himself, however with her lips attached to the side of his neck, it was a rather hard task to accomplish.

Finally, he managed to unhook the material, tossing it across the room. He rolled over on to his backside, pulling her waist so that she fell on top of him.

"Tony," She said with a lusty voice, leaning down close to his ear.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not going to find another you, am I?"

He smiled, realizing that she had other things on her mind besides sex. To calm her fears, he began to run his fingers through her long, dark auburn hair, forcing her to look no where but his eyes.

"There's only one of me, only one of you. I'm never going to find another woman who could compare to you."

Gently, he drew her face closer to his, resting his forehead against hers, peering deep into her hazel colored eyes.

"I love you," He whispered, barely touching her lips with his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look, I don't mind you being here and all, actually it's great to see you," Abby said, also messing around with her computer while Melissa sat on the floor next to the refrigerator that contained all of the assorted laboratory specimen. "But why on god's earth are you here of all days?"

"I wish I knew," She said, staring blankly at the room, showing no emotion with her face. "I miss my family."

Abby turned her attention away from the screen and looked over at Melissa. Her knees where pulled up to her chest and Abby knew that she was hurting.

"We miss you too."

Melissa looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Then why did it all change?"

"Nothing changed," She reassured. "We're all still the same."

Melissa shook her head. "I wish it was."

"It is."

"No. It's changed. I made a mistake. I can't go back now."

Abandoning the task at hand, Abby walked over to her friend and leaned her back against the glass door of the fridge, sliding down next to her friend.

"He misses you a lot Mel."

She turned her head away from Abby, looking into her office at nothing in particular. "He hates me," She admitted.

"He doesn't hate you," Abby corrected. "He's never hated you."

"When I left, he said he would find someone else better than me," Melissa explained. "He hates me because he lied to my face Abs."

Giving in to her body's wishes, she gave up her control of her tears, feeling the warm liquid begin to roll down her cheeks and crash into her lap. It was no use to hold them back now.

"Melly," Abby said with obvious sympathy in her voice. She threw her arm around her shoulder, pulling in to her chest, allowing her best friend to cry on her shoulder as a way to silently comfort her.

"Melly," Abby whispered. "I have to tell you something important." She picked up her head looking at her with heavy, red eyes.

"Tony got engaged."

-

"Why is he pacing?" The dark Israeli woman asked, leaning over McGee's shoulder.

"I think she came back," He explained, typing away at his keyboard and occasionally glancing up at his partner, who by the end of the night was going to wear a hole into the floor and end up on the level below them.

"Who is she?" Ziva asked, not quite understanding what exactly was going on.

McGee sat there for a moment, decided whether it would be best to tell her and fill her in on Tony's love life, or if he should leave his new friend out in the dark about the whole situation.

"Her name's Melissa," He began. "They worked together a long long time ago in Baltimore. Then, when Tony took this job, Gibbs offered her one too, but she said no after two days on the job."

Ziva nodded her head telling Tim to go on with the story.

"But she still stayed here, even though she wasn't working for NCIS anymore. We all kind of grew together as a family and she didn't want to leave."

"Then, her and Tony had a fling during a week in Mexico and they were a couple ever since."

Ziva nodded in understanding. "Oh, so she's an ex?"

"Not exactly…" He said hesitantly. "She was the love of his life."

"But I'm sure he's had many more loves like her," Ziva said, trying to make sense of it all.

He shook his head. "He's never been the same as he was when he was with her," He said, looking at his poor friend in a state of distress before him.


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa gulped. "Engaged?"

Abby nodded.

"That lying bastard," She hissed, jumping to her feet and beginning to pace before Abby. "He told me he'd never find another girl like me! HA! What a load of a bull shit."

"Mel…"

"You know, I was in love with him. I was _in love_. And then he goes and tells me all of this shit that I should've never believed."

"Mel…"

"God, they're all just like this, aren't they? Where are the decent men anymore?"

Abby sighed, letting Melissa rant on about how Tony was such a bad man and how she should just walk right up to him and slap him across the face. Abby just sat there with her elbows dug in to her knees, head in her palms, fingers covering her ears, watching her best friend practically spill her whole heart out in front of her.

"She knows," Gibbs said, walking up to Abby and handing her a Caf-Pow.

"Oh sweet, thank you!" She groaned, taking the caffeinated beverage and sucking it down almost immediately.

"She doesn't know the other half yet, does she?" Gibbs asked, taking in bits and pieces of Melissa's rant.

Abby shook her head. "I tried telling her Gibbs, but she wouldn't let me!"

He smirked, laughing a little as well. "She's got a thick skull."

"A _real_ thick skull."

"What an idiot," She cursed. "I was so-" She was cut short by Gibbs's hands on her shoulders.

"You need to talk to him."

"Damn right I need to talk to him!" She sneered.

"No, you need to talk to him about why you came here," Gibbs corrected. "Not to bitch him out."

"Why would he even care?" She asked, turning herself around. "He's got a new fiancé now. He doesn't care about me."

"He's got no one."

"What?"

The older gentleman's eyes stared right at her own, letting her know that what he was about to say was the truth, even if it hurt.

"He left her, just like you left him."

"H-He…"

"Go. Talk."

_She stood in the middle of the living room of their apartment that they shared. Well, used to share anyway. All of her belongings were packed in her car and all she needed to do was make a clean get away._

However, that wasn't going to be easy.

Those years spent together are partners at Baltimore Police Department where just the beginning for their relationship. They were best buds, always cracking jokes with one another.

She drew in a deep breath, letting it escape past her lips slowly. She walked over the counter where she placed her hand written note and slipped the sparkling engagement ring off of her finger, leaving it on the piece of paper for him to find later.


	6. Chapter 6

With a bit of encouragement, Melissa found herself in the elevator, being trapped by its stainless steel doors. She tried to collect her thoughts, but in all reality, she had no idea what she was going to say to him.

The small ding of the bell made her aware that she had reached the floor and the doors sprang open, allowing her to step out on to the building floor.

With her mind racing, she hadn't even noticed that it was now dark outside and that many of the employees had gone home. But of course, those who worked in the bull pen, well, their desk lights were on as they were busy filing papers, searching for the bad guys, and avoiding returning to a lonely, cold apartment.

She bit the inside of her lip, trying to think of what she was going to say.

So far, she had nothing. No words.

Nada.  
Zero.  
Empty.

He was busy with what looked like paper work, but it was actually a blank paper with scribbles on it. He was just trying to keep his mind off of anything and everything.

She took in a deep breath rounding the corner of the cubicles before stopping in front of his desk.

"Hi Tony."

He looked up, blinking twice in disbelief with what he saw. Her hair now had a slight wave to it and she wore less makeup than she used to. Or maybe it was because she had just dropped in. Maybe it was because she was heart broken.

Maybe it was because she didn't care anymore.  
Maybe it was because she cared too much.

"Mel," He spoke after a long period of silence and small talks with himself to remind him that this was in fact, _not_ a dream.

McGee and Ziva both had stopped what they had been doing and were now unsure of whether they should let the couple figure their lives out alone, or if they should stay in case something went terribly wrong.

"Uh hey, Ziva!" Tim called out, making a quick decision to leave them alone. "You want to come see if Abby's got those lab results back yet?" Ziva nodded and excused herself from the situation, leaving with McGee to hide around the corner by the staircase so that they could still peak in and watch the couple put the pieces of the puzzle back together.

"Tony," She gulped.

"Why are you back here?" He asked in an almost accusing tone.

She rested her hands against his desk, staring down at her shoes on the floor. She couldn't even answer that question.

"I don't know…" She said meakly.

He threw his hands on the desk rather hard, causing him to come off as angry instead of frustrated and confused. "I don't get it Mel. You walk out on me one day and the next you just show up in my office."

She stood there stone cold, listening to her own breath and trying to collect her thoughts.

Tony had gotten up from his chair and was now standing, pacing on the back side of his desk. "You just show up out of the blue."

"I know," She whispered. "I know."

He stopped pacing and folded his arms over his chest. "Then why are you here?"

She glanced back down at her shoes when she had made the mistake of looking up at his eyes. She could see he had changed, that he was angry with her leaving.

She licked her lips. "I made a mistake Tony."

"Walking out on an almost marriage is not a mistake Melissa."

"I don't know what you want me to say," She said whipping her head up. "Do you want me to say that I'm sorry and I never meant to leave? Or do you want me to say that I was the biggest fucking idiot for leaving you?" She yelled. "Because both of them are true Anthony!"

"I made a mistake, alright? I made the mistake of walking away from the greatest thing that had happened to me. I made the mistake of waiting around for you to chase me and when you didn't I knew I had to come back to you." Melissa shook her head, feeling the words come straight from her heart without going to her brain to be processed.

"But the biggest mistake I made was falling so much in love with you Tony."

"Mel…"

"No, no you don't get to do that anymore," She hissed, throwing her arms out to push him away from trying to comfort her. "You lost that the minute you got engaged to another woman."

"Mel…"

"I hope you tell her the same lies that you told me," She said coldly. "But this time I hope that you tell her them because they're the truth."

With that being said, she spun on her heel, heading back to where she came from and hoping to never see Anthony DiNozzo ever again.

"I left her because she wasn't you."

Melissa stopped, feeling those words hit her like a brick wall. Gibbs was telling the truth after all.

He stepped around his desk, meeting her near the window where she had stopped. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he stood close behind her.

"Nothing could ever compare," He whispered lowly, right below the shell of her ear.

"Is this another lie?" She asked, gritting her teeth, kicking herself for knowing that it wasn't.

"Melissa," He said, placing a hand on her waist. "I meant every goddamn thing I ever said to you."

Hesitantly, she spun around under his palm, coming face to face with the man who had stolen her heart so long ago. Her eyes moved back and forth between his own and his lips, undecided on which she should pay attention to.

His other hand had made its way to her hair, pushing back the few pieces that had fallen to her face, tucking them behind her ear.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you," She admitted, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Me neither."

She took a hard gulp of hair, letting the words slip off her tongue.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Slowly, the space between them had disappeared as he leaned in closer. She licked her lips in anticipation of his actions, knowing exactly what was to come. Soon enough, her eyelids closed and her arms snaked their way around the back of his neck, feeling the warmth of his lips being pressed against hers.

Gently, he bit down on her lower lip, sliding his tongue between hers, letting her know just how much he had missed her.

What seemed like minutes was really only a few seconds, before they both pulled away from each other desperate for oxygen.

Melissa looked up at her prince charming and smiled shyly. He smiled back, pulling her tightly to his chest, fully aware that neither one of them were going to find anyone else to spend the rest of their lives with but each other.

"Are they back together now?" Abby asked, poking her head up around McGee's shoulder.

"They're back together," He confirmed.


End file.
